


What They do for Christmas

by shanachie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom:LeverageCharacter or pairing:Alec Hardison+/Parker+/Eliot SpencerPrompt:What they do for Christmas (post finale)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evil little dog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evil+little+dog).



Normal would never be something used to described Alec Hardison or Parker. In certain situations it _did_ apply to Eliot Spencer, but the more time he spent with Hardison and Parker, the less it applied. Still as the holidays approached, Eliot decided he wanted to attempt to give his lovers as normal a Christmas as he could.

He knew that as a foster kid, Hardison’s Christmases had been hit or miss. Some years were lavish (as much as they could be) celebrations while during others, the young boy was most likely ignored. Parker, on the other hand, probably never had a ‘normal’ Christmas. So he wanted to make a big production out of things, without going over the top.

For Eliot, this always started with food. He wasn’t much of a baker, but he was perfectly willing to make all of their favorites and then some. When the kitchen counters and island were overflowing with dishes, Eliot started on the decorations.

Digging out the lights and other decorations, Eliot got to work. His partners were at the pub until late so he hoped to have the house done before they returned. He went outside first, stringing up lights across the front of the house so the cheerful lights would welcome them home.

Once back inside, he attached the Tardis lights that Hardison had purchased for some god-forsaken reason around the bay window, making sure the blue lights filled the space. Setting their four foot tree up on the little table, he draped lights over it. Then he sorted through the boxes of decorations, picking out the most sparkly ornaments and artfully arranging them.

When the two tumbled into the house that evening, Parker’s cheeks rosy with the cold, he had mugs of cocoa waiting. He handed them over in exchange for kisses, a soft smile (that seems to come more easily now) gracing his face as he listens to them exclaiming over each little touch.

Finally everything had been examined and the three curled up on the couch, Eliot snuggled between the two of them. It looked like it was going to be a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
